COME FOR ME
by Summerplum
Summary: {END} Jungkook merasa bingung kepada kekasihnya. Mengapa Taehyungnya yg tampan itu tiba-tiba marah padanya? Padahal biasanya ia yg akan merajuk dan ngambek padanya, namun kali ini, Taehyungnya marah tanpa alasan. Di sisi lain, Taehyung sangat kesal pada kelincinya karena membuatnya tersiksa berjam-jam saat di stage. Apa yg sebenarnya terjadi? {TwoShot}{VKook}{BTS}
1. Chapter 1

" **COME FOR ME"**

Disclaimer : Seperti biasa, nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka. Jungkook milik Taehyung seorang. Begitupula sebaiknya muahaha. Cerita sepenuhnya adalah buah pemikiran dari Summer Plum

Genre : Romance

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min

Rated : M

Warning : Top!Taehyung x Bottom!Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, Smut, NC, ena ena :D

Two Shot (I guess)

* * *

"Hyung tunggu!"

Lelaki bermarga Jeon tersebut terlihat mengejar sesosok pria yang berjalan dengan langkah lebar dan cepat di depannya. Di dekapannya terdapat sejumlah boneka dari karakter pokemon seperti pikachu, charmander, bulbasaur, squirtle, evee, dan lain sebagainya berukuran sekepalanya yang baru saja di berikan dari sejumlah penggemarnya yang berteriak-teriak histeris bahkan setelah mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sement yang lalu, baru saja semenit yang lalu ia tersenyum lebar sembari melambaikan tangannya ke arah para fansnya untuk mengucap salam perpisahan. Baru semenit yang lalu ia turun dari panggung dengan perasaan yang gembira. Namun kegembiraan yang ia rasakan tak berlangsung lama saat melihat sosok yang ia sayangi mengacuhkannya. Terbersit rasa kesal di hati pemuda bergigi kelinci itu kala sosok hyungnya—yang merangkap sebagai kekasihnya—itu mengabaikannya. Ia memberengut sebal sembari mengejar ketertinggalannya.

Langkah Kim Taehyung semakin cepat. Dengan tak sabar ia membuka satu persatu kemeja putih yang ia kenakan demi melepaskan hawa panas yang melanda hatinya. Ya, hawa panas yang di timbulkan dari kelincinya itu begitu membuat kepalanya mendidih. Hampir saja ia mengumpat jika sosok Park Jimin, sobatnya, tidak menahannya. Mengatakan bahwa ia harus bersikap profesional, tidak mementingkan egonya sendiri. Demi apapun itu, Kim Taehyung sangat sangat sangat ingin mengumpat saat itu juga. Dan benar, sesaat setelah ia dan rekan-rekannya yang tergabung dalam boygroup bernama BTS itu turun panggung, ia melepaskan micrphone yang melekat di tubuhnya dan mengumpat sekeras mungkin. Cukup keras untuk di dengar siapapun juga, termasuk Jeon Jungkook.

"Hyung, berhentilah!"

Ia merasakan tangan itu menarik tangan kanannya, memaksanya untuk berhenti. Onyx indahnya itu beradu pandang dengan hazelnya. Matanya bertanya-tanya. Membuat si pemilik mata hazel menatapnya tajam. Dengan perasaan dan hati yang masih panas, Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap pada tubuh lelaki yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama hampir 4 tahun ini.

"Kau ini kenapa sih hyung? Kenapa kau marah padaku?" tanyanya. Bibir menggemaskan itu mengerucut membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti merasa gemas ingin mengecupnya. Pun dengan Taehyung—jika ia sedang tak dilanda emosi seperti saat ini.

"Sudahlah Kook. Aku lelah" hanya itu yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Singkat dan tajam. Membuat hati Jungkook terasa sesak.

"Tidak" Jungkook mencekal tangan Taehyung. Melarang kekasihnya menggerakkan kakinya sedikitpun. "Katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu marah"

Kim Taehyung menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Sungguh, saat ini ia tengah berperang dalam batinnya. Kim Taehyung bukanlah sosok pencemburu sebagai seorang kekasih. Ia cenderung bebas membiarkan pujaan hatinya bertingkah sesuka hatinya. Terlebih karena hubungan mereka yang masih dan akan selalu di rahasiakan oleh pihaknya. Ia tak bisa terlalu banyak menunjukkan rasa cintanya pada Jungkook di luar sana, walaupun dalam hati ia ingin menegaskan kepada semua orang. Menegaskan bahwa pemuda bergigi kelinci yang memiliki tubuh berotot dan suara bak malaikat itu merupakan miliknya. Milik Kim Taehyung semata. Ia sangat ingin mengungkapkannya kepada siapapun, meneriakkannya dengan lantang, sehingga tak ada seorangpun yang berani menggoda ataupun mendekati Jungkook. Ia benar-benar ingin melakukannya. Namun sekali lagi, profesionalisme lah yang menjadi ganjalannya. Maka dari itu, demi kebaikan semua orang—perusahaan dan rekan-rekannya di group, ia merelakan hubungannya terpendam hanya untuk mereka pribadi. Tanpa seorangpun selain rekan-rekannya yang mengetahui.

Sebenarnya para penggemarnyapun sangat menyukai interaksi antar kedua idol tersebut. Para fans mengatakan bahwa mereka merupakan perpaduan yang sempurna. Kim Taehyung yang imut di luar namun manly di dalam dan Jeon Jungkook yang sebaliknya. Bahkan mereka menamai pasangan tersebut dengan Vkook atau Taekook. Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook yang pertama kali mendengar nama tersebutpun tersenyum dan tertawa bersama karena menganggap nama tersebut cukup lucu juga. Para fansnya sepertinya memberi restu kepada mereka. Namun ya, bagaimana lagi. Tidak mungkin mereka mengungkap hubungan mereka ke publik. Itu sama saja bunuh diri dan menyeret orang lain untuk mati bersama mereka, membunuh keluarganya sendiri.

Ia biasanya akan menunjukkan rasa sayangnya secara diam-diam. Skinship, usapan di rambut, tatapan mata, maupun senda gurau, sebatas itu yang dapat ia lakukan. Meskipun Jeon Jungkook sedikit jual mahal jika di depan kamera. Ia akan membalas umpan Taehyung dengan setengah-setengah, membuat Taehyung gemas dan sebal sekaligus. Jungkook mungkin menjaga image manlynya yang sudah terlanjur ia buat dari awal. Taehyung terkadang hanya mendengus saja. Sifat manly yang kekasihnya tunjukkan ke publik sangat berbanding terbalik jika mereka sudah turun panggung. Jika sudah tak ada pasang mata orang lain (selain rekannya tentu saja) Jungkook akan membuang jauh-jauh imagenya tersebut dan bertingkah manja dengan Taehyung. Ia bahkan sering memaksa Namjoon hyung yang notabene merupakan roommate Taehyung untuk mengungsi, sebab ia sangat suka tidur di kamar kekasihnya. Well, jika Namjoon hyung sudah mengiyakan, maka Taehyung tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut. Ia akan bercinta dengan kekasihnya itu berkali-kali, hingga terkadang Jungkook pingsan karena kelelahan. Ketika Jungkook bagun dalam dekapannya di siang hari, ia akan merintih kesakitan karena tubuhnya yang di perlakukan kasar oleh kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kau marah padaku hyungieee?" Jungkook menarik-narik kemeja putih yang sudah terbuka itu.

Taehyung melepas tangan yang meremas kemejanya. Ia sungguh tak ingin mengucapkan sepatah katapun saat sedang marah. Ia tak mau kelepasan dengan mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin akan melukai hati kekasihnya. Ia tak mau lagi melakukan itu. Terakhir kali Taehyung marah pada Jungkook, ia benar-benar meneriaki kekasihnya itu dengan nada tinggi. Sangat bukan Kim Taehyung. Setelahnya kelincinya itu menangis kencang dan mengurung diri di kamarnya selama 3 hari berturut-turut. Tak mau makan, tak mau latihan, tak mau menemui siapapun, membuat hyung-hyungnya dan Taehyung sendiri cemas dan panik. Hingga akhirnya Bang PD Nimnya sendiri datang dan turun tangan mendamaikan dua bocah tersebut. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengusir ingatan buruk itu.

"Aku tak marah, aku lelah Kook. Biarkan aku beristirahat" ucap Taehyung. Ia menghindari tatap mata dari kelincinya, membuat kelinci itu merengek lagi padanya.

"Shireo!" ia memukul dada kekasihnya. "Kau memanggilku Kook. Kau selalu memanggilku Kook saat sedang marah! Kau tidak memanggilku Kookie, Bunny, atau Baby seperti biasanya! Katakan padaku!"

Taehyung menahan gemuruh di dadanya saat si manis memukul-mukulkan tangannya di dadanya yang hanya tertutup selembar kaus putih tipis yang menjadi dalaman kemejanya. Ia membiarkannya selama beberapa menit hingga kemudian ia tak sabar lagi. Ia mencekal tangan kekasihnya dan menjauhkannya dari dadanya.

"Iya aku marah padamu!"

Jeon Jungkook mengerjap kaget saat Taehyung membentaknya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca saat melihat kilat kemarahan di mata Taehyung. Dengan perlahan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tangis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama fan meeting tadi berlangsung? Kenapa kau menolak semua sentuhanku? Memalingkan wajah saat aku menyentuh pipimu, mendorongku saat aku memberimu back hug, memukul tanganku saat aku memainkan rambutmu. Kau mengabaikanku sedari tadi, dan itu membuatku kesal!"

"Saat kau di beri pertanyaan oleh MC tadi, siapa member yang paling kau sayang, kau bahkan menjawab Jimin. Park Jimin! Bukannya aku!"

"Dan apa-apaan kau tadi, membiarkan Jimin dan Jin hyung merangkul dan memelukmu, membiarkan Hoseok hyung memukul pantatmu, sementara aku kau diamkan saja! Aku marah Jeon Jungkook. Aku marah karena di abaikan!"

Jungkook membulatkan pandangannya. Menatap kekasihnya intens.

Jadi kesimpulannya...

"Kau cemburu hyung?"

Suara kecil Jungkook akhirnya keluar juga, setelah ia membiarkan kekasihnya meluapkan emosinya padanya. Akhirnya dia tahu juga masalahnya...

"Kau cemburu melihat interaksiku dengan Jimin hyung, Jin hyung, dan Hoseok hyung?"

Kim Taehyung mengacak surai cokelatnya dengan kasar. Mengumpat sekali lagi dengan frustasi. "Aku marah dan terangsang secara bersamaan!"

Mulut Jungkook menganga lebar.

Ia tahu betul bahwa kekasihnya itu bisa di katakan berotak mesum—sama seperti Jimin hyung dan Namjoon hyung yang doyan menonton film porno, sangat mesum. Tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa Taehyung akan mengatakannya dengan lantang di backstage ini jika ia terangsang di panggung tadi...

"Demi Tuhan Jeon Jungkook! Kita belum bercinta selama seminggu ini karena kesibukanmu dengan Jimin dalam duet covermu itu. Aku mencoba menahannya! Dan melihatmu di panggung tadi, melihatmu di raba-raba seperti itu, membuatku sangat ingin menghujammu saat itu juga!"

Jungkook tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Sial Kim Taehyung! Ia mengucapkannya dengan keras sekali! Membuat kelima hyungnya yang lain plus managernya sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah mereka berdua. Jungkook menatap horor pada mereka,

Dan pada Kim-Mesum-Taehyung juga.

"Yak! Carilah ruangan kosong!"

"Berhentilah membicarakan hal kotor!"

"Pergilah sana kalian berdua!"

Dan beberapa umpatan lain dari hyungnya.

Taehyung yang masih kesal itupun berlalu meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih shock atas pengakuan kecemburuan kekasihnya.

* * *

Jungkook tiba di dorm 3 jam kemudian. Sedikit lebih lama daripada Taehyung karena ia kembali ke ruang rekaman terlebih dahulu untuk merekam project _So Far Away_ milik Suga Hyung. Kebetulan Suga Hyung menunjuknya dan Jin Hyung untuk berduet dengannya di lagu tersebut. Saat ia bersiap akan pulang, para hyungnya menolak pulang bersama dengannya karena mereka sedang mencoba beberapa lagu baru yang Suga hyung buat. Jungkook membatin, mungkin itu hanya alasan hyungnya saja. Mungkin mereka memberi waktu bagi dia dan Taehyung yang memang sudah pulang duluan dari tadi untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. Ia menurut saja. Ia tak tahan jika kekasihnya itu marah padanya. Biasanya ia yang akan ngambek dan merajuk kepada Taehyung. Meminta perhatian ekstra darinya. Namun kali ini, tumben sekali hyungnya itu marah karena cemburu padanya.

Dengan perlahan ia mengetuk pintu kamar Taehyung yang tertutup. Ia mengetuknya selama beberapa kali seraya memanggil nama kekasihnya itu.

"Hyung, aku akan masuk" ucapnya pelan.

Suara pintu yang di buka menyadarkan Taehyung. Sedari tadi bukannya ia tidak mendengar ketukan dari kelincinya itu. Meskipun ia menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan headset, ia tetap masih mendengar nama yang terucap dari bibir indah Kookie, kekasihnya. Ia diam saja sembari menatap ke arah luar di dekat jendela. Di luar hujan sedang turun dengan cukup deras.

Sedetik kemudian ia merasakan dua buah lengan yang melingkar di perutnya. Punggungnya terasa hangat karena sosok di belakangnya mendekapnya dengan erat. Jungkook bahkan menempelkan pipi gembulnya di pundak kiri Taehyung. Mengecup pundaknya satu dua kali.

"Maafkan aku, hyung" cicit Jungkook. Tangan Taehyung mencoba menyingkirkan lengan yang memeluknya namun Jungkook semakin mengeratkan pelulkannya. Seolah tak ingin terpisah dari hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf hyungie. Jangan marah padaku"

Jungkook mengecup pundak Taehyung berkali-kali, semakin menyurukkan pipinya di leher kekasihnya.

Taehyung masih diam tak bergeming. Ia sebenarnya sudah tak terlalu marah. Namun bayangan Jungkook yang mengacuhkannya sementara miliknya di bawah sana yang diam-diam mulai membesar membuatnya kesal lagi. Ia benci diabaikan.

Jungkook tak tahan dengan sikap dingin kekasihnya. Maka dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki, ia membalikkan tubuh kekasihnya. Melepas sepasang headseat yang menutupi telinga lelaki pujaannya, dan membuangnya, ia meraup wajah Taehyung dan melumat bibirnya.

Jungkook menyesap bibir Taehyung, menggodanya dengan menggigit-gigit belah bibirnya. Namun reaksi dari kekasihnya hanya diam saja. Tangan Jungkook semakin menempelkan wajahnya dengan wajah lelakinya. Ia mencium lelakinya dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa kau diam saja hyung?" tanyanya saat ia menyudahi ciumannya. Taehyung hanya menatap datar padanya yang mana membuat Jungkook ingin menangis saat itu juga.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu hyuuung" ia merangkulkan lengannya pada leher kekasihnya. Mulai merengek. "Aku hanya tak ingin para penggemar terlalu bosan dengan interaksi kita berdua yang terlalu sering. Aku juga harus berinteraksi dengan member lain. Hyung yang lain. Bukan berarti aku mengacuhkanmu. Bukan berarti aku tak menginginkanmu" ia mengecup hidung mancung milik lelakinya. Mengecup tanda lahir di ujung hidungnya. Berkali-kali.

Taehyung masih tak bergeming. Sebersit bayangan muncul di kepalanya. Ia tahu cara menghukum kelincinya agar tak lagi mengabaikannya.

"Memohonlah" bisiknya.

Jungkook menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Taehyung. Ia menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau ingin di maafkan bukan?" tanya Taehyung pelan.

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Apapun akan ia lakukan asal Taehyung tidak lagi marah padanya.

"Kau membuatku terangsang sepanjang fan meeting tadi. Kau membangunkan di bawah sana tanpa bertanggung jawab untuk menidurkannya" Deep voice Taehyung menggema di ruang kamarnya. Suaranya sarat akan sensualitas, membuat Jungkook menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Sekarang yang harus kau lakukan adalah memohon padaku" ujarnya.

"Buat aku agar terangsang lagi saat melihatmu. Buat dirimu sendiri cukup menggoda untuk ku sentuh, untuk ku jamah" imbuhnya.

"Buat dirimu klimaks di hadapanku"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Plum is back dengan mencoba membuat cerita Two Shot. Chapter berikutnya akan Plum upload 2-3 hari lagi. Tergantung respon dari reader dulu :D

Review juseyo... :*

Buat yang nunggu Stay With Me, Plum update setelah chapter ini aja ya ;)


	2. Chapter 2

" **COME FOR ME"**

Disclaimer : Seperti biasa, nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka. Jungkook milik Taehyung seorang. Begitupula sebaiknya muahaha. Cerita sepenuhnya adalah buah pemikiran dari Summer Plum

Genre : Romance

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min

Rated : M

Warning : Top!Taehyung x Bottom!Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, Smut, NC, ena ena :D

Two Shot (I guess)

 **Chapter 2**

Jungkook menatap panik ke arah kekasihnya.

"K..kli..maks, hyung?"

Mata sosok yang di panggilnya hyung itu menyipit, memandang pemuda yang berdiri mematung di hadapannya. Pemuda yang beberapa saat yang lalu menggodanya dengan kecupan di pucuk hidungnya. Dalam hitungan detik, ia menampilkan senyum simpulnya ke arah Jungkook.

"Ya, klimaks" jawabnya. "Kau sudah puluhan kali klimaks denganku, baby. Jangan bilang kau lupa cara mengeluarkan sensasi itu dari tubuhmu?"

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ragu-ragu ia mengatakannya kepada sosok penawan hatinya. "Tapi..Tapi aku selalu klimaks karenamu hyung. Aku tak bisa melakukannya sendiri" cicitnya. Kedua tangannya di tautkan sementara pandangannya menunduk ke arah bawah. Memperhatikan kedua kakinya yang mengetuk-ketuk ubin dengan gelisah.

Taehyung mengabaikan ucapan Jungkook. Dengan santainya ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan melangkah ke arah pintu kamarnya. Dengan dua kali putaran, ia mengunci pintu itu lalu meninggalkan kunci itu menggantung di lubangnya.

Pria itu mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur milik sang leader, Namjoon hyung. Untung saja mereka berdua sempat bersih-bersih kamar, sehingga paling tidak kamar ini dapat layak di masuki. Layak menjadi tempat untuk bercinta dengan kekasihnya.

"Kau bisa mulai sekarang, bunny" ucap Taehyung. Netranya menangkap gurat ketakutan dan keragu-raguan di manik kekasihnya itu. Ia menampilkan smirknya.

Taehyung tahu dengan jelas bahwa pemuda berotot itu sekalipun belum pernah bermain solo. Sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang terpaksa bermain solo ketika Jungkook tidak sempat memuaskan hasratnya karena jadwalnya yang tak kalah sibuk dari hyungnya. Berkali-kali ia di tegur oleh _uke_ yang lain seperti Seokjin hyung dan Suga hyung karena ia selalu menghabiskan stok sabun di dorm mereka. Dasar para _uke_. Mereka saja yang tidak tahu bagaimana tersiksanya si junior jika sehari saja tak tersentuh. Rasanya seperti akan meledak. Kalau Namjoon hyung bilang sih, rasanya seperti ada petasan yang dinyalakan di dalam _adik_ kita. Maka dari itu, permainan solo adalah hal yang wajib bagi para _seme_ yang kekurangan waktu dan tempat untuk bercinta.

"Aku tidak menunggu selamanya, Jeon Jungkook"

Jungkook menelan ludahnya. Otaknya berputar keras membayangkan metode apa yang harus ia gunakan di saat seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat salah satu adegan dalam film semi yang di pinjamkan Jimin hyung kepadanya. Ia menimang-nimang sesaat, berpikir apakah adegan itu cukup kuat untuk membuat Taehyungnya terangsang. Untuk membuat dirinya terangsang.

 _Ah, peduli setanlah. Yang penting mencoba daripada tidak sama sekali._

Maka dengan hati-hati ia mundur 3 langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Dengan perlahan ia mengangkat kaos hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya, melepaskan benda itu, lalu membuangnya. Matanya melirik ke arah Taehyung, membaca ekspresi apa yang di tampilkan olehnya. Namun sayangnya, kekasihnya itu hanya menatap datar ke arahnya.

Dengan ragu-ragu ia melepaskan tali yang mengikat celana training donkernya. Tak lupa tatapan memelaspun ia tampilkan demi menarik atensi dari lelakinya itu. Celana yang ia kenakanpun beserta dalamannya ia turunkan dengan gerakan lambat. Agar Taehyung sedikit melihat ke _arahnya._ Ke arah tubuhnya yang sudah tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun.

Jungkook menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Mencoba mengisi paru-parunya yang memasok oksigen yang terbatas karena kegugupannya yang begitu menggila.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi dan memandang sayu kepada Taehyung. Jari telunjuk tangan kanannya ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Dia mengisapnya, mengeluar-masukkan jari itu sembari membayangkan jika bagian tubuhnya itu adalah milik kekasihnya yang ia dambakan. Jari tengahnya juga bergabung, mengikuti gerakan masuk-keluar dengan teratur.

Dengan tangan bergetar, tangan kanannya mulai meraba-raba dadanya sendiri. Ia meraba kulit putih susunya itu dengan gerakan sensual, mencari-cari tonjolan kecil yang mulai gatal ingin ia sentuh. Dengan penuh kelembutan, ia meremas nipple merah mudanya. Ia meremasnya searah jarum jam dengan jemarinya yang juga masih ia kulum. Perlahan namun pasti, nipple menggodanya itu mulai mengeras.

"Ahhmm... Hyungiee"

Nipple kanan-kirinya ia pelintir dengan kuat. Ia menarik-nariknya, menggoda birahinya agar terus memuncak. Sebenarnya dalam hati Jungkook ingin sekali mengulum nipplenya, namun apa daya, kepala menunduknya saja tidak cukup meski hanya untuk mengecupnya saja.

Ia melepaskan kuluman jari dari bibir mungilnya. Tangan itu beralih menjalar dari dagu dan turun melewati pinggulnya, dan berhenti tepat diatas kejantanannya yang mulai tegang. Jungkook menggenggam miliknya sendiri, meremasnya pelan lalu mengocoknya.

"Hyungieee.. Ahhh.."

Kocokan dan pelintiran di nipplenya semakin ia percepat. Sungguh, ini baru pertama kalinya ia bermastrubasi di hadapan kekasihnya. Ia semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya di penisnya dan menekan-nekannya, membuat setetes cairan precum keluar dari sana.

Onyxnya mencari-cari hazel milik Taehyung. Ia melihat jika kekasihnya itu mulai menelan ludahnya. Jakunnya sedikit naik turun kala melihat Jungkook mencoba mencari kepuasannya sendiri. Dan hal itu membuat Jungkook semakin bersemangat untuk mencapai apa yang Taehyung mau.

Terhuyung mundur, Jungkook merebahkan diri diatas ranjang milik lelakinya. Ia mengangkang lebar memperlihatkan hole menggiurkan yang berkedut itu. Tangan yang semula meremas nipplenya kini ia arahkan ke arah anusnya. Dengan satu kuluman, ia melesakkan jari tengahnya masuk menerobos hole sempitnya.

"Taehyungiee... Ahh.. Ini sempit.."

Jungkook menekan-nekan jarinya mencari titik ternikmatnya yang tersembunyi diantara kerutan lubangnya. Ia sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya kala pencarian itu tak kunjung membuahkan hasil.

"Hyungiee... Ohh.. Hyungiee.. Tolong aku.."

Taehyung mulai duduk gelisah. Ia memperhatikan dengan intens kelincinya yang bergerak-gerak tak karuan diatas ranjangnya. Tangannya mengocok miliknya, sementara yang lain mengobok-obok lubangnya. Namun tak kunjung klimaks juga. Ia pasti kesusahan menemukan titik surgawinya itu.

"Hyungiee.. Ahhmm... Bantu aku.." racau Jungkook. "Masuki aku hyung.. Ohh.."

Mata indah milik kelincinya itu menutup dan membuka, sedikit banyak menikmati apa yang ia lakukan pada tubuhnya. Taehyung berdehem. Dia rasa dia harus memberikan sedikit bantuan untuk menemukan pelepasan bagi Jungkook. Maka dari itu dia memutuskan untuk mendorongnya dengan kata-kata.

"Terus ketatkan lubangmu, Kookie" ucapnya serak. Jungkook yang tersentak karena suara darinyapun sedikit menoleh. Ia paham dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Taehyungnya, maka dari itu ia kembali melanjutkan aksinya.

"Sempit hyuuung" rengeknya. Ia menambahkan jari telunjuknya, sehingga memperlebar lubangnya yang berkedut hebat. Ia tersenyum senang saat Taehyungnya mulai bangkit dan mendatanginya.

"Kau sempit karena sudah lama tidak ku masuki, sayang" Taehyung tidak bergabung dengannya. Ia hanya berdiri menatap Jungkook yang kepayahan dalam mencari pelepasannya sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. "Hentakkan pinggulmu lagi, sayang. Terus... Yes baby, terus.."

Jungkook mengangkat pinggulnya, mengikuti ucapan kekasihnya. Sepenuh tenaga ia membayangkan jika sosok yang berdiri di depannya itu tengah mengukungnya. Mendekapnya penuh cinta seraya memberikan tanda kepemilikan di sekujur dada dan lehernya. Jungkook menghentak lagi. Bibir dan lidah hangat Taehyung mulai mengulum nipplenya dan menggigitnya keras, membuat tubuh Jungkook melengkung bagaikan busur panah.

"Desahkan namaku, baby"

"Taehyungiee.."

"Ku rasa aku salah mendengar. Siapa kau bilang?"

"Emmhh... Ohh..."

"Siapa Jungkook?"

Lubang Jungkook berkedut hebat, tremor, bagaikan dilanda gempa bumi. Saat itu pula juniornya yang sedari tadi ia kocok terasa sangat keras. Sensasi itu muncul lagi. Merayap mengungkungnya perlahan. Menarik kesadarannya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia tahu klimaks itu akan muncul. Dalam hitungan detik lagi. Ia akan segera datang.

"Ehhmm... Daddy.. Ahh.. Daddy..."

"Siapa Jungkookie?" deep voice Taehyung mengalun. Gambaran kekasihnya yang tengah menggagahinya semakin menguat. Ia dapat mencium segalanya mulai dari aroma parfum kesukaan Taehyung hingga ke bau keringatnya. Ia begitu menyukainya. Ia menyukai bau Taehyung. Parfum candu nomor satu baginya. Tubuhnya semakin berat. Ia tak tahan lagi. Dia akan meledak. Tubuhnya akan meledakkan cairan cinta itu. Maka dengan satu hentakan lagi, ia melepaskan beban itu dan berteriak sekencang mungkin.

"Daddy... Ahh!"

Cairan itu keluar, tersembur dari lubang juniornya dan membuat akal sehatnya menghilang sejenak. Membasahi tangan, perut, dan seprai yang ia tiduri. Tubuhnya menggelinjing geli saat ia mengeluarkan jemarinya dan melepaskan cengkeramannya pada juniornya. Dengan nafas yang masih terengah dan pandangan yang sayu, ia menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya yang tersenyum senang.

"Good job, little girl"

Senyum Jungkook merekah. Ini pertama kalinya ia bercakap menggunakan _daddy-kinky-way_ dengan kekasihnya.

"Sekarang giliran Daddy yang akan memuaskan little honey girl"

Mata Jungkook membelalak saat Taehyung dengan gerak cepat membalik tubuhnya yang masih terengah lemas dan memaksanya untuk menekuk kedua kakinya, sehingga ia dalam posisi menungging. Posisi itu semakin mengekspos lubangnya yang masih memerah pasca solonya.

"H.. Hyung—"

Belom sempat Jungkook berucap sebuah frasa, Taehyung dengan kecepatannya menampar pantat kanan Jungkook dengan keras. Membuat pemuda itu terlonjak kedepan dan membentur kepala ranjang.

"Siapa yang sudah mengajarimu _kinky_ seperti ini huh?"

Plakk.

Sebuah tamparan mendarat lagi di tempat yang sama. Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa panas akibat tamparan itu.

Plakk.

Tamparan ketiga. Kali ini di belah kiri pantat mulusnya. "Aku cukup terkejut kau bisa berinisiatif untuk memanggilku _daddy_ seperti tadi. Kau tahu, itu sangat membuatku terangsang, baby"

Tamparan keempat, kelima, dan keenam, bertubi-tubi di terima Jungkook. Ia tak dapat menggerakkan tangannya sama sekali karena tangan kiri Taehyung mencengkeram erat kedua tangannya, menahannya agar tak bergerak sedikitpun. Sejujurnya, tanpa tangan Taehyungpun Jungkook tak akan melawan sedikitpun. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas saat kulit mereka bersentuhan sedikit saja. Hal itu menandakan bahwa sentuhan Taehyung di tubuhnya merupakan suatu hal yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

"Hyung.. Aww.. Sakit.." teriak Jungkook saat tamparan terakhir di daratkan dengan sangat keras. Menimbulkan bunyi plak yang sangat mengerikan bagi yang mendengarnya.

"Berteriaklah sepuasmu, sayang, karena tak ada seorangpun di rumah ini yang akan menghentikanku menyakitimu, lalu memberikan kenikmatan surgawi untukmu" bisiknya sarat akan janji.

Sejurus dengan bisikannya di telinga Jungkook, Taehyung segera menundukkan kepalanya mendekati lubang anus kekasihnya dan menjilatnya dalam-dalam. Ia melesakkan lidahnya yang menjilat dan menyesap kerutan di lubang itu. Sesekali giginya akan menggigit kulit tipis anus kekasihnya itu, membuat teriakan kenikmatan terlontar dari mulut Jungkook.

"Taehyungiee.. Ahhh.. Jangan di jilat.." sendat Jungkook. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas, kala mulut lincah lelakinya mencumbu lubang surgawinya, membuat desahan demi desahan lolos begitu saja tanpa terkontrol.

"Siapa baby?" gumam Taehyung menggeram. " _Daddy's little girl_ ini rupanya kurang sopan terhadap _daddynya_ "

Plakk. Plakk. Plakk.

Kali ini Taehyungnya tidak menamparnya di belah pantat Jungkook, melainkan tepat di depan lubang merah yang terbuka lebar, menggoda untuk diisi sesegera mungkin.

"Panggil yang benar!"

"Daddy.." Jungkook mendesah lagi saat Taehyung kembali menjilat holenya. "Ohh... Daddy.."

Katakanlah Jungkook mulai kehilangan kewarasannya. Pantatnya telah berkali-kali di tampar dengan sangat keras, ia juga di bentak dengan kasar, namun ia malah tersenyum senang sembari mendesah sensual, memanggil-manggil _daddy_ nya _._ Hal itu membuat Taehyung semakin terbakar gairah. Gairah untuk menggagahi kelincinya habis-habisan.

Maka tanpa menunggu lama lagi, ia segera menarik turun celana dan trunks hitamnya. Mengurut kejantananya sejenak sebelum tanpa aba-aba langsung menembus anal kekasihnya itu. Membuat Jungkook berteriak karena lubangnya yang kosong itu tiba-tiba terisi oleh sesuatu yang besar dan keras.

"Daddyy.. Ashh...Emmm.." racaunya tak jelas.

Dengan penuh semangat, Taehyung memompakan miliknya di dalam tubuh _little girl_ nya. Ia menarik kejantanannya hingga tersisa kepalanya saja, lalu dengan satu hentakan ia mendorong miliknya kuat-kuat, menubruk titik kenikmatan Jungkook.

"Awhh...Daddy...Ahmm.." Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Rasa perih itu melandanya karena penis Taehyung masuk begitu saja. Untungnya tadi kekasihnya itu sudah menjilatinya, sehingga paling tidak, lubangnya tidak terlalu lecet.

"Kau menyukainya kan baby? Huh? Katakan kau menikmatinya _jalang kecil_ "

"Lebih cepaat...Ohh...Aku menyukainya daddy, ahhh"

Taehyung tersenyum ringan. Ia semakin mempercepat temponya. Membuat tubuh Jungkook yang menungging terkantuk-kantuk kepala ranjang. Ia meremas paha kencang kelincinya itu dan sesekali menampar lagi pantatnya yang begitu menggoda. Pantat putih itu kini sudah berubah warna menjadi kemerahan karena perlakuan kasar Taehyung, dan ia menyukainya. Ia menyukai saat kelincinya itu menyerahkan sepenuh hati tubuhnya kepadanya, sehingga ia tak bisa berhenti memberi tanda pada tubuh sintal Kookienya.

Plok. Plok. Plok.

Bunyi kejantanan Taehyung yang keluar-masuk itu semakin menguat. Diikuti bunyi becek yang menandakan bahwa mereka akan sampai tak lama lagi. Taehyung akan sampai.

"Ahh.. Ahhh... Daddy.."

Dengan satu dorongan kuat, Taehyung menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam hole Jungkook dalam jumlah yang banyak. Butuh beberapa detik, sebelum cairannya itu benar-benar tuntas keluar sepenuhnya. Sedetik setelahnya, ia mencabut penisnya dan membalikkan tubuh Jungkook yang masih menegang karena belum klimaks.

"Hyung, aku belum keluar" rengek Jungkook.

Taehyung mengabaikannya dan malah menarik tubuh Jungkook untuk semakin menempel padanya. Ia membuka lebar-lebar paha kesayangannya dan langsung masuk menghujam tubuh Jungkook lagi tanpa persiapan.

"Hyuuung... Ahhh, pelan-pelan"

Taehyung mengangkat kedua kaki Jungkook dan meletakkannya tepat diatas pundaknya. Membuat penisnya tertanam cukup dalam dan membuat Jungkook meneteskan sedikit air matanya.

Tubuh Jungkook terasa berat. Ia belum sempat keluar saat _doggy style_ tadi dan sekarang hyungnya itu sudah memasukinya lagi. Ia ingin menangis karena lubangnya terasa sangat perih, namun pemandangan Taehyung yang menggagahinya dengan beringas. Dengan peluh yang membasahi poninya, dan tubuhnya yang mengkilap, rasa sakit itu perlahan sirna. Ia kembali mendesah saat Taehyungnya mempercepat temponya. Bagaikan binatang yang tak kenal belas kasihan.

"Taee..Ohh.. Ku mohon"

Taehyungnya bahkan sudah melupakan fakta jika kini Jungkook memanggilnya dengan hyung lagi, bukannya _daddy_. Hal itu semakin meyakinkan Jungkook bahwa kekasihnya itu sudah tertutupi oleh hawa nafsu. Oleh libidonya yang tak terkendali.

"Baby Kookie.. Kekasihku.. Kau sangat cantik, sayang"

Taehyung memelintir nipple Jungkook dengan cepat. Bergantian kiri dan kanan.

Jungkook mendesah lagi. Ia akan keluar. Ia akan datang. Klimaksnya yang tertunda kini datang lagi seiring dengan hujaman di lubangnya. Dia memejamkan mata indahnya, menyerap sensasi saat sedang bercinta dengan kekasihnya yang tampan.

"Ahhh"

Teriakkan Taehyung sudah lebih dahulu terlepas. Ia klimaks lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Lalu, yang membuat Jungkook kembali kesal adalah kekasihnya itu kembali mencabut lagi kejantanannya yang lemas dan meninggalkan Jungkook dan klimaksnya yang tertunda.

"Hyungieee" Teriak Jungkook. "Aku belum kli—"

Taehyung menghentikan ungkapan protes Jungkook dengan menarik tubuh kelinci polosnya itu untuk miring. Tiduran dalam posisi miring. Jungkook tak sempat menolak kala penis Taehyung memasukinya untuk ketiga kalinya.

Ia memejamkan matanya saat tubuhnya di tusuk dari arah belakang berkali-kali. Temponya masih sama, hanya saja kali ini Taehyungnya juga mencumbu leher berkeringat Jungkook. Menyapu bersih keringat yang mengalir disana menggunakan lidahnya, sementara tubuh bagian bawahnya tak henti menghujam.

"Taehyungiee.. Ku mohon.."

Entah apa yang Jungkook mohon. Memohon Taehyung untuk berhenti, atau memohon Taehyung untuk terus menghajar lubangnya. Ia tak tahu. Pikirannya berkabut, tak dapat memikirkan hal lain selain Taehyung dan penis sialannya itu. Ia mendesah dengan lelah, terus memohon kepada Taehyungnya sembari menahan pegal karena sebelah kakinya di angkat tinggi-tinggi.

"Ahh.. Ehmmm.. Tae.."

"Keluarlah, baby" bisik Taehyungie di telinga Jungkook. Ia menggigit cuping telinga itu pelan saat merasakan penis milik kekasihnya yang ia genggam menegang.

Taehyung menghujam, lagi dan lagi. Cepat dan semakin cepat. Membawa Jungkook melayang ke awang-awang. Mengangkat kekasih tercintanya ke tempat tertinggi. Membuat Kookie semakin melengkungkan badannya kala badai orgasme datang menghampiri mereka.

"Come for me, baby. Come for me.."

"Ahhh..." teriak Jungkook sekuat tenaga. Untuk kedua kalinya dalam sehari ia klimaks. Klimaks terintens dalam seminggu ini setelah sedari tadi kekasihnya tak membiarkan dia keluar, menumpahkan benih cintanya.

Tak berapa lama, setelah kurang lebih 7 hentakan, Taehyung menyusul Jungkook. Klimaks ketiga kalinya di anus kelincinya. Memanggil keras-keras nama Jungkook.

Keduanya yang masih dalam keadaan lemas, segera berpelukan dan mengecup bibir satu sama lain, lalu tertidur dengan keadaan tubuh yang masih menyatu.

* * *

Jungkook terbangun saat merasakan hawa dingin menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia mengerjap, mengumpulkan kesadaraan saat mengetahui selimut yang semalam membungkus tubuhnya dan Taehyungnya tersingkap dan jatuh ke kolong ranjang. Pantas saja dia merasa kedinginan saat tidur.

Netranya mengedar, menatap ke sekelilingnya. Ia masih di dalam kamar RMV alias Rap Monster and V, kamar kekasihnya. Ia terbangun sendirian sementara pujaan hatinya itu hilang entah kemana. Ia mencoba untuk turun dari kasur milik Taehyung namun segera ia urungkan kala rasa perih menyadarkannya. Ia mengerang dan meraba pantatnya hati-hati, menuju ke lubangnya.

"Bekas darah" gumamnya.

Berdarah bukanlah pertama kalinya bagi Jungkook. Ia berkali-kali berdarah setelah Taehyung menyetubuhinya. Biasanya ia akan berdarah kala lelakinya itu bermain terlalu kasar dan tanpa henti, seperti saat ini.

"Taehyungieee"

Jungkook berteriak memanggil nama kekasihnya. Terdengar sahutan dari arah luar kamarnya. Jungkook tersenyum senang. Bermanja-manja setelah bercinta adalah favoritnya. Ia akan meminta Taehyungnya itu untuk meladeni kemanjaannya, bermalas-malasan di atas ranjang, lalu mandi bersama dimana biasanya berakhir dengan Taehyung yang kembali menyetubuhinya di kamar mandi. Ia berpikir bahwa itu adalah hal yang wajar bagi sepasang kekasih bukan. Apalagi saat ini sepertinya Jungkook akan kesulitan berjalan. Alamat jalan mengangkang. Itu artinya dia tidak bisa latihan dance hari ini.

Taehyung datang dengan membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi sepiring nasi goreng, susu melon, segelas air putih, dan sebutir obat pereda nyeri. As always. Jungkook menyunggingkan senyumannya seketika.

"Sudah bangun baby?" Taehyung meletakkan nampan itu diatas meja kecil di samping ranjang. Ia menghampiri kelinci lucunya yang merentangkan kedua lengannya, _minta di peluk_ , lalu dia mengecup bibir merah itu sembari memeluk erat kekasihnya. Tanpa nafsu, hanya kecupan ringan seperti biasanya. _Morning kiss_.

"Kau bertanggung jawab untuk menjelaskan hal ini ke Sejin hyung" gumam Jungkook sembari mengecup pipi kekasihnya. "Aku tidak bisa latihan dance hari ini"

Taehyung terkekeh melihat kekasihnya merajuk tanpa mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ini adalah hal yang langka, mengingat pemuda itu adalah ahli dalam cemberut.

"Arraseo. Hyung akan bilang bahwa Jeon Jungkook si Golden Maknae akan membolos latihan dance hari ini karena pantatnya yang lecet karena kelakuan Kim Taehyung, kekasihnya, yang menggagahinya semalam, sangat tidak memungkinkannya untuk berlatih"

"Hyung!" Jungkook memukul pundak kekasihnya. "Jangan terlalu vulgar!"

Yang lebih tua menunjukkan senyum kotaknya sebelum ia menyerahkan obat itu ke tangan Jungkook. Jungkook mengambilnya dan meminum obat itu dengan air putih yang berada di nampan.

"Mianhae, baby. Aku akan bertanggung jawab pada Sejin hyung bahkan pada PD Nim. Bahkan jika kau hamilpun aku akan menikahimu hari itu juga"

Sebuah pukulan mendarat lagi, kali ini di perutnya. Jungkook terkekeh melihat ekspresi sakit yang di perlihatkan lelakinya. "Jangan bilang seperti itu hyung! Aku tak akan hamil!"

"Aku akan tetap menikahimu kelak. Walaupun kau tak bisa hamil" pemuda bermarga Kim itu mengecup buku-buku jari milik kekasihnya. Pandangannya mengeras, menunjukkan tekadnya. Hal itu membuat Jungkook merasakah sedikit haru.

"Kita akan selalu bersama kan hyung?" tanya Jungkook. Sedikit rasa khawatir menyergap di hatinya kala sosok yang di berikan pertanyaan tak langsung menjawab. Namun sedetik kemudian, senyum secerah mentari terhias di bibir Jeon Jungkook kala mendengar jawaban dari sang kekasih.

"Kita sudah bersama-sama sejak kau pertama kali datang ke agensi ini dengan sikap malu-malumu itu. Detik itu juga, kau telah menawan hatiku. Kita bersama sejak saat itu, hingga kini, tahun depan, 10 tahun lagi, 20 tahun lagi, dan berpuluh tahun yang akan datang. Kita hanya akan berpisah saat maut menjemput kita, baby"

Keduanya saling berkecup. Menikmati momen indah yang mereka berdua ciptakan. Meluapkan perasaan cinta satu sama lain adalah hal terbaik dalam sebuah hubungan. Begitu pula dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook. Begitu pula seharusnya sebuah hubungan terjalin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fuuhhh. Akhirnya selesai juga. Gimana reader-nim? Jelek kah ceritanya? Mohon reviewnya ya.. Biar Plum bisa tahu kekuarangan apa dalam tulisan plum. Terima kasih yang udah review, follow, dan favorite FF ini Jangan lupa baca FF plum **Stay With Me** ya ;)

Oh iya. Kalau Plum buat sequel FF ini gimana? Pada setuju nggak? Silakan comment di kolom review kalau setuju ya :D Kalau ngga ada yang minat, ya Plum cancel sequelnya.

Follow ig : summer_plum (double underscores)

Gomawo :*


End file.
